fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Sword
|kanji = |romanji = Majikku Sōdo |parent magic= Conjuration |parent item = |user = Various }} Magic Sword ( , Majikku Sōdo; lit. "Extremely Sharp Blade of Magical Power") is one of the various basic Conjuration spells that any Mage is able to employ, as it requires the simplest method of magic control in order to form; like the Magic Ball, Magic Ray, Surging Dragon Fist, Defenser and Magic Arrow, the spell is used as a basis for other spells in the hands of more experienced mages while serving as both a staple and a crutch of sorts for beginners, helping them harness their latent magical talents in the most effective manner possible. True to its name, the spell forms an energy sword out of the user's hand by molding their magical energy around it; though mainly associated with such a body part, it can be used with other items for more efficiency. In terms of preference, this spell is very common amongst weapon-based mages — specifically sword mages, serving as a substitute for actual weapons and used as a conduit for their weaponry capabilities or integrated into their martial arts styles. Overview Magic Sword is one of the very first spells that a beginner mage learns when practicing the arcane arts; like its brethren, the Magic Sword spell teaches them about exercising control over their internal energies (magical power) while making use of the external energies (eternano) located in the atmosphere and various parts of the environment. It's also essential in teaching a mage about versatility, the spell being formed through multiple objects when mastered and can take on a variety of properties when employed in unison with other magics, magical skills, and spells. One of the most important factors of this spell is its overall purpose: close-combat. Yes, close-quarters combat is something every mage will eventually face, with some more susceptible than others because of their casting methods; typically, most mages are put on the defensive and eventually fall when met in close-range, having zero capacity to properly cast their spells and techniques. Thus, in order to remedy this situation, this spell was created — giving them a way to counteract close-range opponents, keeping them at a distance. Over time, as most mages became aware of this apparent weakness, the use of this spell became a staple in their arsenal and some even decided to take up martial arts to better employ their bodies, and by extension — this technique, more efficiently and granting them the spellcasting freedom they desire. Such, while most basic spells are long-range, attacking the enemy from afar in an onslaught of magical assaults, this technique is short-range by rule of thumb, decimating anyone foolish enough to get close to their person. Like all other spells, the user gathers their internal and external energies as aforementioned; this requires precise control to its utmost, mixing and compressing it at a single point, typically the dominant hand. Then by imagining the blade of a sword, the concentrated energy field surrounding the user's hand acts in response to such thoughts; the end result is the energy sword's formation that falls according to the user's desire, tinted in the color of their magical power. The magic sword is incredibly sharp, as its much like a chainsaw — the magical energies composing the edges making precisely 3,000,000 round trips per second; this is also the reason the blade's edge grows brightly than the center, emphasizing its cutting capabilities. Whatever makes contact with the magic sword is severed, the sword having the ability to break down molecular bonds at an astounding rate; even the densest objects will fall prey to this spell, only lasting longer because of their makeup. A single blow from this basic spell can be fatal, especially when one pours more of the magical power into it, increasing its effectiveness. As the sword follows the basic rule of magic manipulation, it can change its shape and size according to the user's will; simply meaning, it can become broader, wider, or simply change its makeup into a different weapon to accommodate the caster's taste. By this logic, the technique name should be "Magic Weapon" ( , Majikku Uepon; lit. "War-Like Construct of Magical Power"), rather than Magic Sword, but it was called such since swords were the weapons that were employed most by humanity. All of this to serve the purpose of being the perfect close-range spell that any mage can employ in case of emergencies. The spell is as versatile as the caster makes it out to be; in the hands of a high-level mage, especially one that specializes in armors and weaponry, it's considered to be even more dangerous than the magical weapons they may possess, as it doesn't cost much power to cast, it's more flexible, and the abilities change by simply adjusting the magic power contained within using the same principles as manipulating one's Magical Aura. Even in modern society, this spell is commonly employed, the power and versatility being solely dependent on the mage that wields it. Interestingly enough, when two users of this spell clash with one another, it makes an interesting laser sound-effect similar to one heard during fights using a certain laser-weapon in a worldwide franchise. Typically, as the Magic Sword is dependent on the user's power, the one with the bigger amount and stronger potency will come out victorious — dispelling the weaker with ease. Initially, the technique can be used two or three times, but with practice and subsequent mastery, it can be employed as many times as the mage sees fit. This is advantageous, as it can be used even when one's disarmed, have low reserves, or simply restricted in some manner, giving them a way to make ingenious use of what's at their disposal. Trivia *The author created this article, feeling like it was necessary since Magic Ball, Magic Ray, Surging Dragon Fist, and Magic Arrow already exists; unlike the others, this one's molded specifically for close-range combat. *If one couldn't tell, while this is mainly molded after the Ensis Exsequens spell from the anime/manga series, Mahou Sensei Negima!, it mainly takes after the standard energy blade techniques seen in other series, anime or otherwise. *This spell can be looked at as a small-scale version of the famed Spellblade technique used by various weapon-based mages. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Techniques Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Magical Weapons Category:Magic Skill